The Chosen One of Ideals
by scribe0magic
Summary: Ash is five years old when the legendary pokemon Zekrom bursts into his life, now watch as the Hero of Ideals follows his dream to become one of the greatest trainers to ever live. I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 **Note: Another fanfiction in which Ash basicly gets a legendary as a starter, but one that makes more sense than a regice or something similar**

In the distant region of Unova a organization called Team Plasma is starting to form and take root. Their first objective, find either Zekrom or Reshiram and have them work for them under the control of the leader's son N who was being brainwashed into thinking that people and pokemon would be better apart than together

They first went after Zekrom as he was active, but Zekrom wouldn't have any of it and flew away across the ocean "Sir, it appears as though Zekrom has left the region" reported a grunt "What?! Well then, try to keep tabs on any appearances it makes or if it returns" scowled a man shrouded in shadows "In the mean time we'll look for where Reshiram sleeps" "Understood" replied the grunt before taking his leave

Meanwhile Zekrom was flying over the ocean when he felt the pull that would led him to his Hero of Ideals and followed it so that they could stop Team Plasma

What Zekrom didn't know was his Hero of Ideals was also the Chosen One of Arceus and was only five years old, What a shock that'll be

 **In Pallet Town**

We find a five year old Ash Ketchum running around and playing with the various pokemon that live at Prof. Oak's Lab and having the time of his young life. It's been his dream to become a Pokemon Master for some time, but Gary Oak, Prof. Oak's grandson, constantly keeps putting him down and calling him names, just because Ash doesn't know as much as Gary does. Gary might know a lot about the specifics of pokemon like typings and move sets, but Ash knows how to take care of pokemon and befriend them thanks to his mother being a very successful Pokemon Breeder with her own small ranch

Many people wondered how Prof. Oak would react, but all he said was he was glad that there was someone else who knew as much as he did so people didn't bother him all the time. Prof. Oak and Delia were good friends and got along rather well, but they knew that Gary inherited his father's personality and it would take sometime for his ego to go away

Gary would quizz Ash on all sorts of questions on pokemon, only to make fun of him when he got an answer wrong. But Ash never really cared about the stuff Gary boasted about and that his father was once a champion and his grandfather was a world famous professor. But non of it truly mattered to Ash as it was his uncle Red who beat Gary's father Blue shortly after he became champion and latter gained the title of master and his mother was a famous breeder

The Oaks and Ketchums were enjoying a cook out at Prof. Oak's Lab with Ash again spending most of his time with the pokemon that seemed drawn to him for some reason "It never ceases to amaze me to see Ash interact with pokemon" said Prof. Oak "I only wish his father was here to see this" said Delia with hints of sadness "We all miss him" consoled Blue "When is Red going to be here?" asked an annoyed Gary "I'm here" said Red as he came out of the lab "I just had to avoid the press and everyone else who wants to jump me"

"Red can you give me any tips on being a great trainer?" begged Gary "No" replied Red "It's something you have to figure out on your own, or ask your father as I'm sure he'll tell you" "Dag nabit Red, I've already told him the same thing, now he's going to pester me till the day he leaves on his own adventure" complained Blue "Sorry I didn't know" apologized Red

"Spend most your time atop Mt. Silver and you'll miss just about everything" said Blue "Like Ash being born, or what happened to your brother" "Look I don't want to drag Ash down by telling him what had happened, so lets just keep it quite" said Red solemnly "Right" agreed the adults "What happened to Ash's father?" asked Gary "Non of your business" snapped everyone

Suddenly a large dark cloud appeared on the horizon and was getting closer and closer at high speeds "What is that?" asked Delia "I don't know" said Red "Me either" added Prof. Oak "Though I feel like I should"

Ash had also noticed the approaching cloud when the pokemon he was playing with stopped to turn and look "Hey what's that?" pondered Ash

The pokemon knew that it was the legendary Zekrom, but why he was all the way in Kanto was unknown to them "I'm tried, but thankfully it seems that my hero is nearby" thought Zekrom "I should find a place to rest and hope that they come to me"

As the cloud passed over the edge of Oak's Lab it broke apart reveling Zekrom who landed just past Ash and the pokemon that he was playing with "What pokemon is that?!" gasped Delia "The legendary pokemon Zekrom from the Unova region, but what it doing here?" replied Prof. Oak

"What that legend about it?" asked Blue "It's said Zekrom seeks a Hero of Ideals to counter the Hero of Truth" answered Prof. Oak "And that's me" declared Gary as he grabbed a spare pokeball from Blue and ran over to Zekrom

"Alright Zekrom your champion is here" announced Gary as he approached 'Insolent brat! You are no hero!' roared Zekrom as he sent Gary back with a Psychic blast "Waaaaaaaaaaa!" cried Gary as he ran away

"You want a go?" asked Blue "No, I don't think it's here for me" answered Red "Plus I don't think it's in a good mood at the moment" "Where's Ash?" asked a worried Delia

Ash had ducked out of the way when Zekrom first landed and saw how Gary ran up to it and spouted some nonsense and got yelled at by the large black pokemon. Shortly after Zekrom layed down to rest in a grumpy mood, Ash approached very slowly and carefully so he didn't anger it any further

Zekrom noticed Ash coming towards him, but also saw all Ash wanted was to be friends and had no bad intentions, plus something more. Ash soon was close enough to put his hand on Zekrom's head and smiled "Hey there, sorry about Gary he thinks he's hot stuff just because of who his father and grandfather are" said Ash in a calm tone

The moment Ash touched him Zekrom realized that Ash was the Hero of Ideals he was looking for, but he also had an amazingly high amount of aura flowing within him 'Hmm I must find out if this child is truly the one I seek' thought Zekrom as he placed his forehead on Ash's own

As he did this he saw a vision of everything Ash would do in the future, but it seemed slightly off, but what it did show him was that this young boy was not only the Hero of Ideals, but the prophesied Chosen One 'I can not believe this' thought Zekrom 'I must let this child know that he's my hero, at least for now, but to do that I would have to give him the power to understand us. No matter, he is vital to the future of this world, so it is best that he's equipped to handle his grand responsibilities when he comes of age'

Meanwhile Ash was puzzled by Zekrom's behavior and why he felt like he couldn't move, but for some reason it didn't bother him

Everyone else had ran over and saw Zekrom place his forehead on Ash's and both go still "What's going on professor?" asked Blue "I'm not sure, but I think Ash is the one it sought out" replied Prof. Oak "What's going on between them is beyond me however" "Ash doesn't seem to be in danger, but I can't help worry that something bad will happen" said Red "Same here" agreed Delia

Eventually Zekrom stood up and asked 'Child can you understand me?' "Huh? Who said that?" asked Ash 'I did, it appears as though my gift worked' answered Zekrom "Wait you did? And what gift?" asked Ash

Zekrom then spoke so that the others could hear him 'I am the legendary Zekrom, I seek a Hero of Ideals to follow and protect as well as guide. In the past the heroes of both truth and ideals would clash to see who was right, but now things have changed. The new Hero of Ideals has a far greater roll to play than just fighting for what he believes in, no his destiny is far greater and more important' "I don't get what you are saying" said Ash

'Heheh don't fret child, it will make sense in due time, but for now tell me your name' replied Zekrom "My name is Ash Ketchum" answered Ash 'Ash Ketchum? Really?' asked Zekrom "Yeah, what the problem?" quipped Ash

'Nothing, nothing' replied Zekrom who thought 'He really is the Chosen One, I hope the others don't find out to soon, or things will get out of hand'

"Excuse me Zekrom, but can you please tell me why you're in Kanto and not Unova?" asked Prof. Oak 'I fled from an evil organization that wanted to use me in their plans to take over the world' answered Zekrom with some anger 'So I left to find my hero to stop them, but that must wait as he is far to young to do so' "Understandable, but what are you going to do until then?" asked Oak 'Stay and help him be ready, my main purpose is to help my hero reach their ideals and dreams'

"Wait, you're going to help me? But I don't need any help" stated Ash 'I'm afraid you're wrong, when we touched our heads I saw all that you know' corrected Zekrom 'While you do know many important things, you lack in many other places, badly' "See Ash I told you you needed to study harder" said Delia "But Mooom!" whined Ash

"Don't worry, I'll tutor Ash myself" offered Prof. Oak "and make sure he's properly ready when he becomes a trainer" "That's good to hear, I know I wasn't fully prepared and still became a major success" said Red "But that doesn't mean others shouldn't shriek their studies" "Fine, I'll do it" said Ash as he slumped to the ground

'Don't get to upset, how many new trainers get to say they have a legendary on their side?' consoled Zekrom "I don't know" replied Ash 'Exactly' said Zekrom

"But how will you keep other trainers from catching you for themselves?" asked Blue 'Easy me and reshiram both can take on the forms of an orb, but we can also make them into a something along the lines of a pokeball that blocks others from catching us' answered Zekrom "That's cool" said Red 'Yes, many legendaries have that power, it's just that we don't use it very often' said Zekrom

"Can I ask if you know where to find mew?" asked Red 'Ummm try the Tree of Beginning, a mew lives there, but beyond that no' replied Zekrom 'and why do you want to find one?' "I've wanted to see one ever sense I became a trainer" answered Red 'Meh, many have tried, but have all failed' said Zekrom 'if you want to see a legendary you must be pure of heart and be chosen to see them, or be extremely lucky' "Dang, well I need to get back to training on Mt. Silver's peak" said Red

'The peak of Mt. Silver?! Are you mad!?' exclaimed Zekrom 'It's almost as bad as if you were atop Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh!' "Well I don't stay up there for that long, plus I plan on going to other places to train that aren't so extreme" said Red 'Good, though I must tell you I know a rayquaza lurks near Mt. Silver's peak, so you never know if he'll show himself to you' said Zekrom 'But for now I really must rest, I had a very long trip over the ocean and trying to avoid being seen'

"Get some rest Zekrom, I can't wait to start training alongside you" said Ash who was full of excitement

 **Note: The actual story will begin next chapter and will explain what Ash went threw sense Zekrom burst into his life**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Five Years Latter**

It had been five years sense zekrom first entered Ash's life, and for the most part for the better. Ash learned more about pokemon and how to use them for battles as well as first aid, how to cook for both people and pokemon, scuba dive, how to blend berries into medicine, and other important things that he didn't think he needed to know and just wing it.

What this did however was anger Gary to no end as Ash gained the skills that he said he needed to be any good, but still thought he was better than him as he knew slightly more due to starting to learn before Ash. What Gary didn't know was that zekrom was with Ash as he had ran away in fear and didn't see the interaction between the two, nor was told about it

Zekrom never showed himself and stayed in his pokeball for most of the time, but still was able to interact with Ash. On Ash's part after zekrom blessed him with the power to understand pokemon perfectly, but this also caused a side effect in causing Ash to develop minor psychic powers. This was first noticed and realized when Ash mentally brought a glass of water to himself when he wanted it, much to the shock of him and his mother. Zekrom apologized saying he didn't know that Ash was going to develop such powers at all, but offered to help Ash keep them under control

Which leads us to now

BEEP! BEEP! BE- went Ash's alarm as Ash pushed the button and slowly rolled out of bed "Man and I was having such a nice dream" complained Ash 'About what?' asked zekrom "Winning the league, what else?" replied Ash 'Heh, well lets not forget that today you start your journey as a trainer' reminded zekrom "I know that, but I need to eat and get ready before I go" replied Ash

"Morning Mom!" called Ash as came down the stairs and entered the dining room "Hey there Ash" greeted Red "Red?! What are you doing here?" asked Ash as he didn't know his famous uncle would be here "Can't I see my nephew off on his journey?" asked Red "No, no it's not that, I just didn't expect you here today" replied Ash "I know, I was just messing with you" laughed Red

"Hey sweetie your breakfast is on the counter" said Delia as she came in the room "Thanks mom" said Ash as he went to go get his plate

Now Ash used to eat more or less like a pig, but zekrom helped him get it under control. He still ate rather fast, but at least it was in a more civilized manor

Once Ash was done eating he went back upstairs to bath and get dressed for the day. Ash changed into a outfit that matched zekrom's color scheme: black hiking boots, black jeans, a dark blue shirt under a open black jacket, black gloves, a black backpack, and a black fedora all accented with electric blue highlights/ trimmings

"Wow honey you look rather smart in that" noted Delia when Ash came back downstairs "Yes indeed, you'll stand out for sure" added Red "Thanks, though I do have a few extra sets of cloths in my bag" said Ash "But I need to get to Prof. Oak's so I can get my first pokemon" "Go on dear, I'm rooting for ya" encouraged Delia "Yes go out there and show the world how good you can become" added a smiling Red "Just know that there are many powerful trainers who will push you to your limits and can could win against you" "I know uncle" said Ash "Bye!"

"He's going to go far" said Red once Ash left "I know, but even with zekrom by his side things aren't going to be easy for him" said Delia "That's for sure, it wasn't easy for me either" replied Red "Plus remember that Gold beat me once while I was at Mt. Silver"

"Yeah, that was a laugh" chuckled Delia "Yeah, well he caught me off guard and had trained his pokemon really well" said Red "But it did show me I needed to change my game plan, and I need to get going, I have a flight to catch" "Well I hope to see you again" said Delia "Don't worry, I'm not going to vanish for years on end any time soon" said Red

It took Ash about ten minuets to reach Prof. Oak's Lab where he saw Gary and two other soon to be trainers waiting "Well it looks like you're the last one here" mocked Gary "Well excuse me for getting ready" replied Ash calmly

"Wow your outfit looks amazing" complemented the other boy who was standing of to the side "Yeah, it looks like it can take a beating" added the only girl among them

"Well it seems like everyone is here" said Prof. Oak as he opened the door "now it's time to pick your starter, so follow me"

"Hey gramps there's four of us today, so how is everyone going to get a starter?" asked Gary as everyone headed to the room with the starters "Ash already made arrangements to get a different starter when he found out that I'd only have one of each this time around" replied Prof. Oak "Ha! No matter what it is I'm going to have the best one" laughed Gary "We'll see" said Ash

The group soon entered a room with four pokeballs in it with different stickers on them "Well Ash here's yours" said Prof. Oak as he handed Ash the ball with a lightning bolt on it "I'll see what it is after everyone else is done" said Ash as he took the ball "Like I care what it is, I'm still going to have the best one" said Gary as he grabbed the ball with a water drop on it "I guess I'll take this one" said the boy as he grabbed the one with a leaf on it "That means I get the fire type" said the girl as she took the last one

"Well gramps I'm off to make my mark in the world" said Gary as he left "Thanks professor" thanked the other two new trainers as they headed out

"Now Ash want to see your new pokemon?" asked Prof. Oak "Anything I should know first?" asked Ash "Well he has a bit of a bad temperament, but that might just be from me catching it after I found it chewing on my power lines" answered Prof. Oak "Then it's a good thing this outfit is insulated" said Ash as he let out the pokemon

As the light faded it revealed a irritated pikachu "Wow, he sure looks mad" noted Ash "Yes, well like I said I found it messing with my power lines, and shocks me every time I let him out" said Prof. Oak "Well no matter I'm sure we'll friends" assured Ash

'Like that's going to happen kid' said pikachu "I think otherwise" replied Ash "I'm going to do my best to be your friend, no matter how long or hard it is" 'Oh yeah?' quipped pikachu right before he launched a Thunderbolt at Ash

"Eeeouch!" cried Ash "That stung even with the insulation" 'Ha! What waaa?' remarked pikachu with confusion "Didn't expect me to have a safeguard did you?" replied Ash "Well you have to be really strong to still hurt me with your attack" 'Wait...are you understanding me?' asked pikachu "Yeah, is there a problem?" asked Ash 'No, I just didn't expect you to' answered pikachu 'but how are you anyway?' "I'll tell you once we get going" answered Ash

'Fine, but don't expect me to do anything for you' said pikachu 'and don't put me in that dang ball, I hate it in there' "So long as you stay by my side, or something really bad doesn't happen you can stay out" replied Ash 'Deal' agreed pikachu

So Ash headed out onto Route 1 and saw a large number of various pokemon "Wow look at all the pokemon" said Ash in awe "I mean I've seen a bunch at the lab, but never like this" 'Yeah, well I'm not going to help you catch any of them' said pikachu 'plus you said you'll tell me why you can understand me' "Well here let me show you" said Ash as he brought out zekrom's ball from his necklace he wore and threw it

'Ahhhh about time' said zekrom as he stretched 'What in the world!' exclaimed pikachu in awe 'Oh? Is this the pokemon that Prof. Oak gave you?' asked zekrom "Yeah, he's a feisty one with a lot of power already" answered Ash 'I sense that this particular pikachu has a parent that hails from Alola, so that means he could learn some psychic powers in time' noted zekrom

Pikachu was in shock that that rookie trainer already had a legendary that knew one of his parents did indeed come from another region and had to ask 'How in Arceus' name did you get him?' "Let me tell you" offered Ash as he began explaining how he first met zekrom

'Woah, that's something' said pikachu after Ash was done "Yeah, well we should head out before it gets to dark" said Ash 'Yes indeed but should you catch some pokemon first?' asked zekrom "Depends on what we come across" answered Ash 'Well I'm far to powerful to fight them, so that means pikachu will have to' said zekrom

"Pikachu said he wouldn't do that, and I'm not going to force him to do something he doesn't want to do" replied Ash 'And that's one of the reasons you're the Hero of Ideals' said zekrom who still gave a glance to pikachu

As they headed down the path Ash saw a pidey and asked pikachu if he wanted to fight it 'Sorry, but no' replied pikachu 'plus he doesn't have very much potential from what I can tell' "Oh? And how can you?" asked Ash 'I don't know, it's just a gut feeling I have' answered pikachu "Fair enough, but I do want you to fight him for experience at least" said Ash 'That I'll do' complied pikachu as he zapped the poor bird with a Thundershock that knocked it out

After a while Ash found a nice stream to make camp at and decided to check what moves his pokemon knew with it. Zekrom's moves- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch

Pikachu's moves- Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Confusion, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

"Wow those are nice moves you two" complemented Ash 'Wait those are things I can learn to do?' asked pikachu when he heard the moves that were locked "Apparently, but lets work on some easier things for now before we work on unlocking those moves" replied Ash 'Fine' complied pikachu

"Don't worry I think the first couple of moves I'll have you learn are Iron Tail, Electric Terrain, Confusion and Agility" said Ash 'And what should I work on?' asked zekrom "Ummm I'm not sure, just work on what best suits you" replied Ash 'Fair enough' agreed zekrom

"Well for now lets eat and get some sleep" said Ash "But I have to return you zekrom, don't want anyone to see you yet" 'I know' said zekrom as Ash returned him

The next mourning Ash brought out his black fishing rod and began fishing. As he was fishing he saw a red head bring out her own fishing rod and begin fishing a few feet away from him. Just then Ash got a bite "Hey neat it's a feebas" said Ash as he reeled in his catch "But what's with its odd coloration?" 'I think its a shiny' offered pikachu "Really? Then can you use Thunderbolt?" asked Ash 'Sure why not' agreed pikachu as he zapped the poor fish "Go pokeball!" yelled Ash as he threw this pokeball

The red head saw Ash catch the feebas, but didn't think much of it. Sure she loves all water types, but the way he's acting is childish "Must be a rookie" the red head told herself right before she got a bite "Oh I got a bite! I wonder what I got?"

Ash saw the red head reel in a angry gyarados that freaked her out before splashing her and going back into the water "I didn't know a gyarados lived in this river" Ash said to himself "Yeah well there is" said the angry red head "I wasn't talking to you" said Ash "Well excuse me" exclaimed the red head who was still upset

"Jeez the only red head I know of that has your kind of attitude is Misty of the Cerulean Gym" said Ash "Well...uh..." stammered Misty "Waaaait you're Misty Waterflower aren't you" said Ash in a knowing tone "Alright you got me, but I'm only out here to get away from my annoying sisters" slumped Misty "Great, and here I am wanting to face the strongest of the Waterflowers when I get to Cerulean" complained Ash "and she's right in front of me"

"You think I'm the strongest?" asked Misty "No duh, you have the best track record of the four of you" answered Ash "Thanks, but my sisters think otherwise" said Misty "Then they don't know what they're talking about" said Ash "Well I should check on the gym to make sure that they aren't trying to give badges away again" said Misty "So could I tag along until then?" "I see why not" agreed Ash "Thanks" said Misty

Soon both Ash and Misty made it to Viridian City and went threw the checkpoint "So what are you going to do?" asked Misty "First sign up for the league so I can earn badges and train my pokemon for a bit, you?" answered Ash "Shop around, see what's on sale" replied Misty "Then I'll met you at the pokemon center?" asked Ash "Sure" agreed Misty

Latter that day Misty went into the pokemon center and was shocked to find Ash in black scrubs helping Nurse Joy out "Ash? What are you doing?" asked Misty "Oh I took some special courses before I started my journey and as part of taking part in them allows me to help out in pokemon centers" answered Ash "He's been a big help" added Nurse Joy "Keep it up and you just might be able to be taught some more advanced stuff"

"Can't wait" said Ash happily "Errr you do know what that means, right?" asked Misty "It means learning how to preform surgery and other complex things" answered Ash "I know, it's a bit scary, but I'm up for it" "Well can you give my pokemon a check up?" asked Misty "Sure I can" said Ash as he took the pokeballs from her

"I've never met a rookie trainer that had as much knowledge as you before" said Misty after Ash was done taking care of her pokemon "Thanks, but if it wasn't for something important that happened when I was five I would be very different than I am now" replied Ash "and not in a good way" "How so?" asked Misty "I planed on winging it for the most part" answered Ash "I still make plans on the fly and improvise a lot of the time, but I think things threw _way_ more than I used to" "That's good to hear" said Misty

Just then two pokeballs dropped threw the skylight and released a koffing and ekans along with a large amount of smoke "What's going on?" asked Misty "I bet it's Team Rocket" said Ash who used his psychic powers to blow away the smoke

"Hey! What happened to our grand entrance?!" asked Jessie "There!" pointed James "That boy over there has psychic powers, he must have blown our smoke away" "Cleaver observation" said Ash "but don't think I'm going to standby and let you steal people's pokemon" "Then we'll take them by force" snapped Jessie "ekans use Poison Sting!" "Koffing use Tackle" added James "Taste my Fury Swipes!" yelled the meowth that was with them

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" countered Ash 'Gotcha' said pikachu as he fired off a strong Thunderbolt that nailed and knocked out both koffing and ekans, but left meowth still standing "Ga! That hurt you twerp!" yelled meowth "Now face my Dark Pulse!"

Pikachu get hit hard by the fast paced attack, but was still standing "Alright pikachu use Spark!" called Ash 'Take this!' yelled pikachu as he rammed into meowth as he was covered in electricity "Eeeeouch!" yelled meowth before he fainted

"Let's cut our losses and get out of here" suggested James "Agreed" replied Jessie as she threw down some smoke bombs and fled, leaving behind meowth by accident

"Wa? What happened?" asked meowth before he found himself tied up and still in the pokemon center and yelled "Bah! Those idiots they left me behind!" "That's right meowth" confirmed Ash "Don't think I'll talk" snapped meowth "I'm not going to betray Team Rocket any time soon" "It wouldn't matter if you spoke human or not I'd understand what you're saying, so give it up and talk" said Ash "What? Uhhhh I forgot how to talk like a pokemon, but I'm still not telling you nothin" said Meowth who was confused by Ash's statment

"Fine, then I'll use my psychic powers to find what I need" said Ash as he began probing meowth's mind as best as he could. Ash saw meowth's life go by right before his eyes (meowth saw this as well) and was amazed by the fact that meowth learned the human language just to impress a female, only to be shot down and called a freak. Ash also saw that Jessie and James weren't truly bad people, they all just had a bad life that led them to joining Team Rocket

"I've seen enough" said Ash as he cut the connection and saw meowth crying "I've never been threw that before" said meowth "So those two aren't really bad people?" asked Ash "No... we all just had a bunch of bad things happen to us that led to where we are now" answered meowth "Can't they find a better way of life?" asked Ash

"Not really...they happen to know some very vital intel on Team Rocket" answered Meowth "me on the other hand don't as I was ill at the time" "So they stay part of Team Rocket for their own safety?" asked the Officer Jenny that had been listening to the entire exchange "Right" replied meowth "and I'm sure they'll come looking for me shortly" "This changes things a bit" said Officer Jenny "Well what can we do?" asked Ash

"Not much, but capture those two and find out what they know as soon as possible" answered Officer Jenny "Good luck we have a knack for getting out of a jam" said meowth who had managed to get out of the ropes as proof "I could read their minds and find out what they know and then report it" offered Ash "I'll work with that" agreed Officer Jenny

Everyone then noticed that meowth had escaped "Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said that they're good at getting away" noted Misty "I think given the chance those three could turn their lives around" said Ash "I hope so" agreed Misty

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Confusion, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

Feebas* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind

Misty-

Staru- Swift, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash

Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash, Protect, Water Pulse

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Supersonic, Poison Jab, Megahorn, Waterfall, Aqua Ring

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Disarming Voice, Sing, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Ash and Misty headed into Viridian Forest where Misty admitted that she despised bug types "Misty, we need to get threw this forest to get to Pewter City" said Ash "I know that Ash, I just wish I still had some repels with me" said Misty "Those would be no help to me to catch any new pokemon you know" said Ash

As the group walked along Ash noticed a caterpie crawling across the path and threw a pokeball at it, capturing it really easily "Now I'll have a wonderful butterfree someday" said Ash happily "I'll admit bugs like butterfree don't creep me out, but their prevolved forms do" said Misty "Then you'll just have to accept that you're going to be around a bug type that you don't like for a little while" said Ash "Plus I want to see if there are any more pokemon I want" "Fine, but please try to keep the bug types away from me" begged Misty "I'll do my best" replied Ash

As the day wore on Ash saw more pokemon, but didn't feel like catching them "You know most new trainers try to catch as many pokemon as they can as fast as they can" noted Misty "I know, but it usually causes a lot of their pokemon to become neglected or simply released" said Ash "That's why I'm taking it slow and focusing on training my pokemon more" "That's very smart of you" replied Misty "Thanks" said Ash

Soon they came across a clearing and saw a pidgeotto roosting in it "Hey pikachu can you use Thunderbolt?" asked Ash 'On the bird? Sure" agreed pikachu as he fried the bird pokemon with a powerful blast of electricity

'Oi! What's the big idea!?' yelled the pidgeotto who was paralyzed on the ground, but as she was using Roost her flying type was suppressed which meant she took less damage than she should of "Go pokeball!" yelled Ash as he threw one 'Oh... that's what the big idea was' said pidgeotto with dread as she was sucked into the ball

"Feel better?" asked Ash as he healed his latest catch 'Yeah' replied pidgeotto with a nod "That's good, now lets see what you can do" said Ash as he scanned her

Pidgeotto's Moves- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Twister, Locked: Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack, Heat Wave

"Those are some nice moves you have and some really nice moves for you to unlock" praised Ash 'Waha! I knew I was strong!' said pidgeotto with pride as she puffed out her chest "Now I need to check capterpie" said Ash as he let out his other new pokemon and scanned him

Caterpie's Moves- Tackle, Bug Bite, String Shot, Electro Web

"Oh cool Electro Web is rare to find on a caterpie" said Ash 'Um that bird isn't going to try to eat me, right?' asked caterpie nervously 'No, we're teammates now' answered pidgeotto 'Oh good' caterpie said with a sigh of relief

"So Ash, are you going to start training your pokemon yet?" asked Misty "After lunch, and this place looks as good as any to eat" replied Ash as he pulled out some cooking supplies from his bag

And true to his word once everyone was done eating, and had time for their stomachs to settle Ash gave out his pokemon's training regiments, minus zekrom as he didn't want to let Misty know he had him yet

While they were training Team Rocket attacked, but they were swiftly beaten and forced to flee. Caterpie managed to evolve into metapod soon after the fight "Alright, soon you'll be a powerful butterfree" praised Ash as he picked up his pokemon

Ash and Misty then continued walking along with Ash leading the way until they made camp and went to bed. Over the course of a week Ash trained all his pokemon and they all learned new moves and metapod evolved into butterfree "We should be close to the exit by now" said Ash "You're right, but I don't see it" said Misty "Halt! If you wish to leave this forest then you must fight me" said a boy as he emerged from the undergrowth

"What are you? A bug catcher?" asked Ash "How'd you know?" asked the boy "You have a bug catching net on your back" Ash pointed out "Oops, but as I said you must beat me in a battle to pass" said the boy "Alright" agreed Ash

"Go Beedrill!" yelled the boy as he let out his pokemon "Butterfree you're up" said Ash as he let out his pokemon

"Beedrill use Pin Missle!" ordered the boy "Use Confusion to send that right back" countered Ash "What?! No!" wailed the boy

Beedrill launched a volley of spikes that were sent right back by a psychic pulse, dealing damage to beedrill instead of butterfree "Dang it, try to get in close using Skull Bash!" called the boy "Dodge and use Gust" countered Ash

Butterfree deftly moved out of the way of the incoming beedrill before blasting it with a strong wind "Dagnabit, try to use Hyper Beam!" called the boy "What?!" cried out Ash in surprise "Quick move out of the way and use Confusion"

Beedrill somehow managed to pull off a Hyper Beam, though not very powerful, and managed to hit butterfree and knock him out "That was a good effort butterfree" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon "Now pidgeotto you're up"

"Beedrill use Poison Sting" called the boy "Dodge and use Quick Attack and Wing Attack" countered Ash

Beedrill fired a wave of poisonous needles that were easily avoided by Ash's fast moving bird who then dived in and slammed beedrill hard into the ground and knock it out "Darn, I was hoping to get another win there, no matter now you face pinsir" said the boy as he switched pokemon "Pinsir use Vice Grip!" "Dodge and use Gust and Twister" countered Ash

Ash soon saw that the beedrill was the more trained of the two pokemon that the boy had as his pidgeotto easily avoided the pinsir and knocked it out in one hit

"Man that beedrill surprised my with that Hyper Beam" noted Ash as him and Misty left the forest "I know, I didn't expect it either" agreed Misty "Just goes to show you never should assume the outcome of a battle" said Ash "You never know what's going to happen" "A very wise thing to say" agreed Misty

"So any tips on beating Brock the Rock?" asked Ash "He uses two main pokemon for beginners, a geodude and an onix" answered Misty "and his onix is his best one out of the two" "That's good to know" thanked Ash "and I plan on doing some training tomorrow before I challenge him" "A good idea" agreed a man who was standing off to the side who was selling rocks

"Uh who are you?" asked Ash "I think that's Flint, Brock's father who left to go on some journey a few years ago" said Misty "but lost contact with his family shortly after" "You're right I am Flint, and I failed to reach my dream" slumped Flint "So I returned, but couldn't work up the courage to face my family for failing. But then Brock spotted me watching from afar with dread and regret and confronted me" "What happened?" asked Ash "I got an ear full that's what" replied Flint "and he insisted that I take over the gym again, once he finds a trainer worth traveling with"

"Why travel with another trainer? Can't he take care of himself?" asked Ash "Oh he most defiantly can, but he wants to help guide a trainer that he thinks will go far" answered Flint "Ash here fits the bill" said Misty "I'm from the Cerulean Gym and I think Ash is a step above the rest" "Hey I'm not that good" protested Ash "You know way more than any rookie trainer I've ever met and know how to properly take care and train pokemon" countered Misty "and that's what puts you above the rest, it doesn't matter how many wins or losses you have so much when you have such a wide knowledge base"

"Misty? Dad? What are you doing here?" asked Brock as he happen to be passing by "and who's this?" "This is Ash your next challenger" introduced Misty "and trust me, don't underestimate him at all" "Noted, so when should I expect you to come by the gym?" asked Brock "In a few days, I'm going to get some more training done first" replied Ash "Alone" "Fair enough, don't want to know all your secretes for when you get to my gym" complied Misty

So Ash headed off to a good training area that Brock and Flint pointed out that was secluded and away from prying eyes "Alright everyone come on out" called Ash as he let out all his current pokemon 'So this is Pewter?' said zekrom "No, this is just a training area the gym leader uses" said Ash "Pewter is just southeast of here" 'Ah I see' said zekrom "Now for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow we will be training before we take on the gym" said Ash

'So what are we going to do?' asked zekrom "For today I want everyone to work on endurance and evasion. Then tomorrow accuracy and move tutoring" answered Ash 'And what moves shall we learn?' asked zekrom "For pikachu finish mastering Iron Tail and Confusion, butterfree focus on learning Psybeam and start learning Hyper Beam afterwards, pidgeotto finish mastering Steel Wing, feebas work on Water Pulse and after that start working on learning Dragon Breath and zekrom I think Crunch is what I think you should learn" Ash told his pokemon

So over the course of two days Ash's pokemon made some progress on what Ash told them to learn and work on. Pikachu mastered Iron Tail and just about mastered Confusion, butterfree had almost learned Psybeam, pidgeotto mastered Steel Wing, feebas started making progress on learning Water Pulse and zekrom learned Crunch. Now all they had to do was put more power into their moves they learned or already knew

Ash was a little worried about sending his pokemon up against zekrom, but it turned out alright as zekrom held back his counterattacks so he didn't harm his teammates "Alright today we face the Pewter City Gym" announced Ash "So lets give it our best" 'Yeah!' cheered Ash's pokemon

Ash soon arrived back in Pewter and got his pokemon checked up on before heading to the Gym. Once inside he saw that the lights were off "Hello? Did someone forget to pay the electricity bill?" called Ash

"No, no it's a way to test trainers" laughed Brock as the lights came on "I knew that, I just wanted to mess with you" replied Ash as he took the field "Normaly this would be a two on two, but after Misty told me your better than most other rookies, this will be a three on three" said Brock "Thanks a lot Misty" groaned Ash as he gave Misty a powerful glare as she was in the stands "But no matter I accept"

"Alright then" said Brock "Then face my first pokemon geodude" "Butterfree come out" said Ash "A bug flying type? Are you sure?" asked Brock "I don't have much else to work with right now, but don't count butterfree out yet" answered Ash "I'm well aware of that Ash" said Brock "But can it handle geodude's Rock Throw?!"

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder" quickly countered Ash knowing butterfree wouldn't be able to take that many hits

Butterfree barely managed to avoid getting hit before sending forth a large dose of sleep inducing powder "Quick use Fire Punch to stop it" called Brock "What? Keep it from doing that with Confusion" called Ash

As geodude coated his hand in rather weak flames it was grabbed in a psychic hold and was put directly into the sleep powder, causing him to fall asleep instantly "Now throw it as hard as you can!" called Ash 'As hard as I can' thought butterfree as he hurled the heavy rock/ground type right threw the back wall

"That might have been a little overkill" noted Ash "I'd say so" agreed Brock as he sent out a rockruff "Huh? How'd you get an Alolan pokemon?" asked Ash "All the gym leaders got a Alolan pokemon from a donation from the League" explained Brock "Someone had stolen a bunch of pokemon eggs, but were caught shortly after coming to Kanto and all us gym leaders were given a pokemon that matched our gym's type" "At least they're well taken care of, but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on him" said Ash "Butterfree use Electro Web"

"Dodge it and use Rock Throw" countered Brock "Use Confusion to send it back" called Ash

Butterfree send out an electrified webbing that was avoided by rockruff who sent out some sharp stones, only for butterfree to send the back with Confusion and deal some damage "Get in close and use Bite!" called Brock "Blow him away with Gust and mix in Sleep Powder in with it" countered Ash

Rockruff jumped up into the air much farther than Ash thought and managed to avoid butterfree's counter and land a solid Bite attack that brought both pokemon down to the ground and knock butterfree out "Great effort butterfree" praised Ash "now pidgeotto you're up"

"Rockruff use Rock Throw" called Brock "Break threw with Steel Wing" countered Ash "and hit him hard" "Use Bite to counter it" countered Brock

Rockruff lobbed sharp stones at pidgeotto, only for her to smash right threw and slam into rockruff with enough force to knock it into the wall unconscious "Now you face my best pokemon, onix!" said Brock as he sent out his star pokemon "and this isn't the one I use for new trainers, no I want to see you face against one of my main pokemon"

"What!? Brock's going to use his main onix!?" exclaimed Misty in shock "I think so, from the look on his face he means business" said Flint

"Be ready for one heck of a fight pidgeotto" encouraged Ash 'I'll do my best' replied pidgeotto "Onix use Flash Cannon!" called Brock "Dodge using Quick Attack and then use Twister mixed with Sand Attack!" countered Ash hoping that it'd work

Pidgeotto just barely avoided the powerful attack before blasting onix with a sand filled Twister that barely did any real damage, but did blind it slightly "Alright go in for a Steel Wing barrage, but use Quick Attack to avoid getting caught" called Ash "Use Bide and then use the energy to use Dragon Pulse" called Brock

Pidgeotto started moving at high speeds while striking onix with metallic wings that gradually started doing more damage, but onix then used its combo move and just missed getting a direct hit, but it still caused pidgeotto to stop mid flight to avoid it

"Now Stone Edge!" called Brock "Protect yourself with Steel Wing and then strike it" countered Ash

It was for not as pidgeotto was unable to withstand the damage and fainted "It was worth a try" said Ash as he recalled his pokemon and then took a good look at onix "It's barely taken any real damage" thought Ash "What can I do?" 'Use me' replied zekrom from his ball 'no one else can take him on' "No don't want to rely on you to win a badge" was the response zekrom got

"Pikachu how do you fell about taking him on?" asked Ash 'Nervous, but rearing to give it my best' replied pikachu "Good then get out there" said Ash

"A pikachu? I doubt it'll do much good, but I like your confidence in your pokemon" said Brock "Onix use Stone Edge" "Pikachu stop it with Iron Tail and then use Disarming Voice" countered Ash "Disarming Voice?" said Brock with surprise

Pikachu barely managed to break apart all the stones lobbed his way with Iron Tail before letting out a heart wrenching cry that did an amazingly high amount of damage to onix "Quick before it recovers use Iron Tail at his head called Ash "Onix use Bind before it can get away" called Brock

Pikachu quickly moved in and slammed his iron hard tail into onix's head, but was caught in its Bind attack as he came down "Pikachu get out of there!" cried Ash 'I can't...' replied pikachu 'and this squeezing is giving me a headache' "Try your special move!" called Ash

"It can't possibly know Volt Tackle now" said Brock "Who said it was that?" replied Ash with a smirk

Pikachu called upon all his psychic energy and unleashed all of it at once, causing onix to be blown clear out of the building and land with a loud thud "He's parents are from Alola aren't they?" asked Brock who was dumbfounded by what he just saw "Most likely, I just didn't realize how much psychic energy he really had" replied Ash as he picked up his very dizzy pokemon "I'm going to have to work on that"

"Well you've won the badge that's for sure" said Brock as he handed over the badge "Thanks, now your dad said something about you wanting to tag along with a trainer for some reason?" replied Ash as he took the badge "Oh he mentioned that?" asked Brock "Yeah" "Well the truth is I want to be a breeder like Suzzie or Delia Ketchum" replied Brock

"You mean my mom?" asked Ash "Mom?" asked Brock with shock "Yeah, Delia Ketchum's my mom" clarified Ash "But don't think you're going to learn anything from me, you'll have to ask her yourself" "Well I was going to ask to come with you anyway, but I didn't realize you're the son of one of the best breeders out there" said Brock sheepishly "Meh, don't fret about it to much" said Ash "But we can help each other to get better can't we" "Oh yes we can" agreed Brock

So once Brock gathered his things he met Ash and Misty at the northern edge of Pewter City "So where are we off to?" asked Brock "Mt. Moon and then Cerulean City for my next badge" answered Ash "But I want to do some training on the way" "Luckily we're in no rush so take as long as you need" said Brock "Yeah, no one said you had to rush threw everything" added Misty

Note: Brock and Misty have left their best pokemon at the gym and are using their other pokemon instead

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch, Crunch

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Iron Tail, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

Feebas* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Water Pulse (learning)

Butterfree (M)- String Shot, Electro Web, Harden, Tackle, Gust, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam (learning), Bug Bite

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Twister, Steel Wing, Locked: Brave Bird, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack, Heat Wave

Misty-

Staru- Swift, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash

Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash, Protect, Water Pulse

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Supersonic, Poison Jab, Megahorn, Waterfall, Aqua Ring

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Disarming Voice, Sing, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse

Brock-

Rockruff (M)- Bite, Tackle, Rock Throw, Leer, Sand Attack, Order Sleuth, Locked: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch (learning)

Onix (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Slam, Dig, Harden, Smack Down, Dragon Breath

Ryhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Rock Blast, Protect


	4. Chapter 4

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 4**

While the group of Ash, Misty and Brock made their way to Mt. Moon zekrom spoke to Ash 'Ash I can sense that these two are trustworthy enough to know about me, so I suggest letting them know as soon as possible and not under a poor situation' "Alright, I'll do it over dinner" replied Ash

"Hey Ash are you planing on doing any training before we reach Mt. Moon?" asked Brock "Yeah, why?" replied Ash "I want to see how you train them" answered Brock "Sure, for the most part" replied Ash "There are somethings I'd like to keep secrete, like certain moves I'm having my pokemon work on" "Fair enough" agreed Brock "Not everyone likes to share their secretes"

As soon as the group found a large clearing that had a large pond in it Ash sent out his team, minus zekrom, and told them that they'd be doing some more training "Alright here's what I want you to do today. Pikachu work on controlling your psychic powers, you have way more than I thought; butterfree finish learning Psybeam and then I want you to go work on learning Stun Spore and Whirlwind as well as continuing work on Hyper Beam; feebas continue work on Water Pulse and pidgeotto I also want you to learn Whirlwind as well as try to learn Heat Wave"

"Why Hyper Beam?" asked Brock "Only pokemon of high levels can learn it" "We encountered a bug catcher that had a beedrill that could use Hyper Beam" explained Misty "It was rather weak, but either way it came as a big surprise to us" "I see, so is it going to be some sort of trump card or something?" asked Brock "Sorta, it's more for a surprise and/or a last hurah" answered Ash "I'm not much of a fan for moves like that, a lot of power but at the price of being a sitting duck if it fails or misses"

"Some trainers manage to get Hyper Beam to be really effective and not have such bad recoil on the pokemon that uses it" explained Brock "I know, my uncle Red told about that kind of stuff" replied Ash "Red's your uncle?!" asked Misty and Brock in shock "Yeah and Blue is Gary Oak's father, so what?" replied Ash "Well I can tell you now that you have that makings of being a trainer on Red's level someday" said Brock "Heh, thanks, but I plan on going to more than just one or two regions before challenging the Elite Four and Champion" replied a blushing Ash

Soon it was time for dinner, and sense the group was still in the same clearing it wasn't hard for them to set up camp "Hey Ash what kind of pokechow do you use?" asked Brock "My own, mom showed me how to make it" answered Ash "Well can I see how the pokemon like mine?" asked Brock "I see why not" replied Ash who then called out "Hey guys Brock wants you to try his homemade pokechow!"

'Will it be as good as yours?' asked pikachu "How should I know?" replied Ash with a shrug "Hey Ash can I ask you something?" asked Misty "What?" "I can't help but get the feeling that you can understand what pokemon are saying" replied Misty "Same here" added Brock

"Oh that's because I can" answered Ash "You see when I was five I had an encounter with a very special pokemon that granted me the power to understand all pokemon" "I bet it was a powerful psychic" said Misty "Nope, but let me show you him" replied Ash as he let out zekrom

"Is that the legendary pokemon zekrom!?" asked Brock in shock "Yes, apparently he fled from Unova due to an organization similar to Team Rocket and wanted to find his Hero of Ideals to stop them, but as I was five at the time he had to change his plans" answered Ash "Wow, so its been with you this entire time?" asked an awed Misty 'Yes I have, Ash has a strong sense of what is right and wrong as well as willing to do anything to help a pokemon' answered zekrom 'I've saw a vision of all he would do in time and knew he was the one I sought' "Zekrom though did point out that I really needed to focus and learn a lot more stuff than I was originally willing to, but it worked out for the best in the end" added Ash

"So that's what you meant by something important happening when you were younger" realized Misty "You're right" confirmed Ash "So why are you letting us see him?" asked Brock 'I trust you to keep Ash having me quite' answered zekrom "Well protocol tells us to report any trainer with legendaries to the league" explained Brock "I took care of that with Prof. Oak shortly after zekrom appeared" said Ash "We just made sure to let them know not to tell any gym leaders or frontier brains yet" "You know about the Battle Frontier?" asked Brock "Duh it was part of my studies and I plan on taking it on someday" replied Ash

"Well I think we should get some sleep" said Misty with a yawn 'Hey Ash tell Brock that his food was alright, just that it didn't suit any of us' said pikachu "Hey Brock" said Ash "Yeah?" asked Brock "Pikachu want to tell you your food was alright, but it didn't really suit any of them" replied Ash "Thanks, I'll try to improve the next batch" thanked a grateful Brock

"*Yawn* oh man am I very tired, I'm going to bed, night guys" yawned Ash as he went to get into his sleeping bag "Goodnight Ash" said Brock and Misty as they went to bed themselves

The next morning the group made it to Mt. Moon and saw a man being pestered my a bunch of zuebats "Pikachu send them away please" said Ash 'Back off!' yelled pikachu as he sent forth a powerful Confusion attack

Brock quickly captured a straggler as the flock fled "What? I need to expand my team" defended Brock when he saw Ash and Misty face

"Thank you so much!" cried the man as he grabbed Ash in a tight hug "Can you please let me go!" begged Ash "It's kinda hard to breath" "Sorry I got carried away" apologized the man "Who are you anyway? And why where those zuebats attacking you?" asked Misty

The man went into a very long and boring introduction about himself and that his name was Seimore "So why did the zuebats attack?" asked Ash "I'm not sure" replied Seimore "They just attacked me out of no where" "That doesn't make sense, the pokemon that live here are normally to timid to attack people" noted Brock "I don't know what to tell you" said Seimore

Ash noticed that something was off about Seimore, but didn't trust his psychic powers enough to probe the man's mind without being detected, so he decided to observe him and figure out what was so off about the man

Seimore offered the group to take them threw Mt. Moon safely "Thanks" agreed Brock

As the group wandered threw Mt. Moon they were ambushed by angry pokemon every few minutes and it was starting to wear their pokemon down "Seimore don't you have any pokemon?" asked Brock "Cuz it'd be great if you did" "Sorry no" answered Seimore

Ash picked up on the lie and telepathicly warned his pokemon about Seimore as something was clearly not right. Eventually the group entered a very large room and saw a large amount of clefairys caged with some men in black outfits dotted around the room "What the!?" exclaimed Brock

"Buahahaha!" laughed Seimore "I've led you right into my trap" "What's going on?!" demanded Misty "We've been tricked" replied Ash "This man must work for Team Rocket or something and must have some sort of device that enraged the local pokemon" "Oh aren't you the smart one?" mocked Seimore who then demanded "Now handover your pokemon and you can leave in one piece"

"Fat chance" said Ash as he let out his team 'What's going on?' asked butterfree "Alright you guys I know you're tired, but it was all part of Seimore's plan to steal you away from us" explained Ash 'He ain't getting us that easily' shouted pidgeotto angerly

"Doing this the hard way are we? Fine come forth my pokemon" snarled Seimore as he let out a kadabra and a haunter

Soon a fight broke out between Team Rocket and Ash and his friends. Ash quickly noticed that their pokemon were running out of steam "Zekrom what can I do? I don't want Team Rocket to know I have you" asked Ash telepathicly 'You can wipe their minds of you having me' replied zekrom "I don't know if I have that power yet" replied Ash 'You do, and I'll help guide you' assured zekrom

"Give it up, nothing you have can win against us" said Seimore with complete confidence "I disagree" said Ash as he pulled out zekrom's pokeball "Oh? And what pokemon is that?" mocked Seimore "Some silly rattata"

Ash just let zekrom out who roared with power causing Team Rocket to pale considerably "Take them down" said Ash in a calm tone 'With pleasure' replied zekrom as he powered up Fusion Bolt and took out all of Team Rocket's pokemon in one go, as well as all the operatives

"Guys can you tie them up, I'm going to whip their minds of me having zekrom" asked Ash "Good call, but can you really do that?" replied Brock "Zekrom's going to help me, but yeah" replied Ash "That's good, don't want Team Rocket trying to take him"

Soon Team Rocket was tied up and arrested "Thank you for stopping Team Rocket" thanked Officer Jenney "It was not much of a problem officer" replied Ash "Well you stopped them from stealing a large number of clefairys, so thanks" saluted Officer Jenny as she had the other officers take Team Rocket away

After Team Rocket were taken away Ash and the group left Mt. Moon, Misty remarked"I'm surprised that you didn't try to catch any of those clefairys" "Trust me I would have loved to catch one, but they were just traumatized and need time to recover" said Ash "That's understandable, I guess" said Misty

The group soon saw a sign that said Cerulean City was up ahead and a note left by Gary calling Ash a loser "Gary really needs to get over himself" was all Ash had to say and calmly walked on

The next few days were spent training to improve endurance and stamina for all of the groups pokemon so they wouldn't tire so easily. This went on until the group was only a day away from Cerulean, during this time Ash had captured an abra that took an interest in him

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch, Crunch

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Iron Tail, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

Feebas* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Water Pulse (learning)

Butterfree (M)- String Shot, Electro Web, Harden, Tackle, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam, Bug Bite, Whirlwind (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Twister, Steel Wing, Whirlwind (learning), Locked: Brave Bird, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack, Heat Wave

Abra (M)- Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Flash, Psyshock (weak)

Misty-

Staru- Swift, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash

Starmie- Swift, Confusion, Tackle, Rapid Spin, Water Gun, Recover, Flash, Protect, Water Pulse

Goldeen (F)- Horn Attack, Water Pulse, Supersonic, Poison Jab, Megahorn, Waterfall, Aqua Ring

Popplio (M)- Water Gun, Pound, Disarming Voice, Sing, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse

Brock-

Rockruff (M)- Bite, Tackle, Rock Throw, Leer, Sand Attack, Order Sleuth, Locked: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch

Onix (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Slam, Dig, Harden, Smack Down, Dragon Breath

Ryhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Rock Blast, Protect


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 5**

The next day the group arrived at Cerulean City "So Misty, think your sisters are giving away badges again?" asked Ash "We'll find out when we get there wont we?" relied Misty "You two go on ahead, I'm going to go restock our supplies" said Brock "Alright, just know we're going to take the long way to Vermillion City" said Ash "Good to know" thanked Brock as he left

Ash quickly had his pokemon looked over before going to the gym to face Misty in a battle "You're not going to use pikachu are you?" asked Misty "I don't think his willing to fight you anyway" replied Ash "That's to bad, most of your pokemon are going to have a hard time fighting against my water types" said Misty

As the two entered the gym they saw that Misty's sisters were putting on a water ballet "Are they aloud to do this?" asked Ash "Yes, it's another way for us to earn money, they just have to have a special schedule for them" answered Misty "However they sometimes lose interest in gym battles and do water ballets more often"

"Can't they lose their license for that?" asked Ash "They've been warned before, but normally I'm around to take challengers" answered Misty "However if I'm not they now call a replacement to fill in, so they can focus on their ballets"

"Good thing I'm facing you and not them" said Ash "Don't count them out, they're still gym leaders after all" warned Misty "They're just not as good as I am"

Misty then led Ash to the part of the gym where gym battles are held and got into position, causing the snoozing ref to wake up with a start and take his place "This will be a three on three battle alright?" asked Misty "Agreed" replied Ash

"Alright then come on out staru" calls Misty as she sends out her first pokemon "Feebas you're up" called Ash as he sends out his first pokemon

"Staru use Rapid Spin!" called Misty "Dodge and use Swift" called Ash

Staru started spinning at high speeds and charged feebas who dived underwater to avoid it and then short forth a volley of stars that barely did any damage to the still spinning staru "Staru use Tackle" called Misty "Use Icy Wind when it gets close and then dive" countered Ash

Staru charged in to tackle feeba who unleashed a bitterly cold wind at the last moment to stop it before diving underwater again "Quick use Swift!" called Misty "Counter with your own Swift!" called Ash

Both pokemon fired off their attacks and caused an explosion that made it hard to see the battlefield "Water Gun!" called Misty "Try to use Water Pulse!" called Ash at the same time

Both pokemon again fired their attacks, only for them to miss as neither one knew where the other was. The smoke then began to clear out showing that both pokemon where way off "Quick use Whirlpool!" called Ash "Dodge and use Swift" countered Misty

Feebas created a vortex of water that managed to trap staru and deal some damage before it fired off another swift attack that hit home and did some damage as well "Keep using Whirlpool, but add Icy Wind and Swift to it!" called Ash "Try to break free with Rapid Spin!" called Misty with worry

And it was for good reason as staru was unable to use its attack before being hit by the two new attacks and faint

"Well you beat my first pokemon, now face my next one" said Misty "Go popplio!" "I didn't know you had that" exclaimed Ash "I know, I wanted to spring a surprise on you" laughed Misty "anyway popplio use Water Pulse" "Dodge and use Swift" countered Ash

Feebas tried to dodge, but was tired from sustaining the Whirlpool and then adding Swift and Icy Wind to it, she managed to hang on still though "This is going to be harder than staru" thought Ash "i hope feebas can hang on or I'll have to switch"

Misty noticed Ash thinking and decided to take advantage of his apparent lack of focus by calling out "Popplio use Disarming Voice!" "Feebas do something!" cried Ash as he snapped to attention

Feebas did something alright, she fired off a surprise Dragon Pulse attack that managed to break threw the incoming fairy typed attack and deal some massive damage "What in the world? I didn't know you could do that yet" exclaimed Ash in shock "Your pokemon are sure surprising, but I think that move has taken her out of the match" noted Misty

Ash looked and saw she was right, feebas was barely still awake after using that attack "Feebas return" said Ash as he switched his pokemon "Abra you're up"

"Popplio use Water Gun" called Misty "Teleport and use Thunder Punch" countered Ash

Popplio fired a stream of water that was avoided by a timely Teleport and was then hit hard by a double Thunder Punch from abra "Popplio use Disarming Voice" called Misty "Psyshock" countered Ash

Popplio unleashed a sharp cry that was blasted apart by a weak Psyshock that negated the damage "Popplio use Sing!" called Misty "Use Thunder Punch" called Ash

Popplio promptly began singing, but it didn't matter to abra as it was already sleeping and rammed an electrified fist into it, fainting it "How did that not work?" asked Misty who was confused "Abra sleeps most of the day already and he was sleeping the entire time" explained Ash "Oh, I forgot about that" said Misty with slight embarrassment

"Well now you face starmie" said Misty as she sent out her last pokemon "Abra you still up for another round?" asked Ash 'Yes I am' replied abra telepathicly

"Starmie use Water Pulse" called Misty "Teleport and use Thunder Punch" called Ash "Dive into the water to avoid it" countered Misty

Starmie launched an orb of water at abra who simply warped away from it and tried to hit starmie with an electrified fist, only for it to dive into the water. Abra wasn't deterred and rammed its fist into the water to electrify the entire pool

This didn't work as well as it should have as starmie was at the bottom where the electricity had dispersed enough to not take a huge amount of damage "All right use Swift and Rapid Spin!" called Misty "Teleport out of the way and fight back with Ice Punch on any that manage to get close" countered Ash

From the bottom of the pool starmie began spinning really fast and launching stars creating a vortex of water that almost trapped abra if it hadn't teleported out of it. Abra then rammed a freezing cold fist into the vortex and managed to freeze it "Abra quick use Teleport to get in close and then use Thunder Punch" called Ash "Rapid Spin to counter it" called Misty

Abra teleported inside the frozen vortex to hit statmie,who didn't quite hear Misty right due to being trapped inside a hollow tube of ice and was hit hard "Oh on I don't think starmie can hear me clearly inside there" said Misty with extreme worry as abra could continue wailing on it and she couldn't do a thing

This was proved correct as abra broke the vortex with a Fire Punch as showed a fainted starmie at the bottom "Well that didn't work out as well as I had hoped" said Misty "But a win is a win, so here you go the Cascade Badge" "Thanks Misty" said Ash "so are you going to stick around or continue traveling with me?"

"As much as I wold like to keep going with you, I'm needed here to make sure the gym runs properly" answered Misty "No matter how irritating my sisters can be"

"Hey!" complained three feminine voices

Ash and Misty turned and saw that Misty's older sisters were in the stands "So those are your sisters?" asked Ash "Yep" replied Misty "Strange, from what you've told me about them, they think they got the looks and you didn't" said Ash

"That's because like we did" asserted Violet "Actually no, Misty can be just as gorgeous as you three if she wanted to, but she focuses on battling more than her looks" countered Ash "that's why she's a much better battler than you"

"Wait, you think I'm just as good looking as my sisters?" asked Misty who didn't quite believe him "You look just fine the way you are, but yes if you dressed the same way they did you'd look a lot like them" answered Ash honestly

"Well jeez thanks for the complement, but I'll stick to my own style thank you very much" blushed Misty "Well should we go get our pokemon healed or what?" asked Ash "Of course" agreed Misty

After Ash and Misty healed up their pokemon Misty told Ash that she was going to stay in Cerulean for a bit and make sure things are alright before she heads out again, but that she also had fun traveling with Ash and hoped to see him again "It was fun for me two Misty" said Ash "and I hope you reach your goals" "Thanks Ash, good luck at the league" replied Misty

Ash then met up with Brock and told him that Misty was going to stay behind and watch over the gym for a while before going out again, but that she hoped to run into them again someday "Well I can rest easy knowing that Cerulean City's gym isn't going to fall in its ranking anytime soon" sighed Brock with relief "It's been one of the main eight gyms for years"

"I agree, but there is a new fairy gym that's going to be built soon" said Ash "Where's that?" asked Brock "Pallet Town, my mom and Daisy Oak are going to co run it" answered Ash "My mom was surprised when she was offered the position, but agreed to take it once I left for my journey"

"Doesn't she have a breeding center to run?" asked Brock "The gym is going to be located on her ranch" explained Ash "That way she still can manage her ranch and oversee the gym" "Smart" noted Brock "Yeah, but mom's also told me that she's also been aloud to use certain pokemon that look fairy like, for example the Alolan raichu" said Ash "Just like certain grass gym leaders can use flabebe because it looks like a grass type"

"I've never heard of that before" said Brock "It's a new idea that the league is going to try after the Indigo League is over" explained Ash "I see" said Brock "That should throw trainers who don't know that for a loop" "Oh it will" laughed Ash "but lets not tell anyone about it" "Agreed" replied Brock who also began laughing

 **Note: Misty might return someday, but I'm not sure**

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch, Crunch

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Iron Tail, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

Feebas* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Water Pulse (learning)

Butterfree (M)- String Shot, Electro Web, Harden, Tackle, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam, Bug Bite, Whirlwind (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Twister, Steel Wing, Whirlwind (learning), Locked: Brave Bird, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack, Heat Wave

Abra (M)- Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Flash, Psyshock (weak)

Brock-

Rockruff (M)- Bite, Tackle, Rock Throw, Leer, Sand Attack, Order Sleuth, Locked: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch

Onix (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Slam, Dig, Harden, Smack Down, Dragon Breath

Ryhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Rock Blast, Protect


	6. Chapter 6

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 6**

Ash and Brock are on their way to Vermilion City for Ash's next badge and on their way Ash faced a lot of trainers, winning all of his matches

"I don't get how I'm winning those battles, I've been a trainer for not that long" said Ash

"So you're not getting overconfident?" asked Brock

"No, no I'm trying to avoid that" replied Ash

"Hey! I challenge you to a battle!" challenged a young trainer as he ran up to Ash

"Alright butterfree it's your time to shine" said Ash in response

"Ha! Geodude come on out!" yelled the trainer "Use Rock Throw"

"Butterfree dodge use Psybeam" called Ash

Geodude picked up and lobbed a large stone at butterfree who barely avoided the attack and fired off a beam of psychic energy that did some damage to geodude

"Geodude use Smack Down and then Bulldoze" called the trainer

"Butterfree get out of the way and use Poison Powder and Gust" countered Ash

Geodude again missed hitting butterfree who blasted it with a strong gust of wind that had poisonous spores mixed in, the counter attack did very little actual damage to geodude but it did poison it

"Geodude quick use Rollout!" cried the trainer who wanted to get a win in before his pokemon fainted

"Butterfree use Psybeam and bring it home" said Ash

As geodude began spinning it was hit by a strong beam of psychic energy that finally fainted the pokemon

"Dang, alright jolteon it's all up to you" said the trainer as he swapped his pokemon

"Butterfree come back" said Ash as he switched his pokemon "Abra come on out"

"Jolteon use Pin Missile" called the trainer

"Abra Teleport and use Ice Punch" countered Ash

Jolteon fired off an array of sharp needles at abra, only for it to warp out of the way and ram an icy cold fist into jolteon's side

"Jolteon quick use Thunder!" cried the trainer

"Abra teleport and use Psyshock" countered Ash

Jolteon charged up its attack, only for abra to move out of the way and avoid the massive, but poorly controlled attack, and fire a blast of odd psychic energy that did a number on jolteon

"Jolteon quick use Quick Attack" called the trainer

"Abra meet that with an Ice Punch" countered Ash

Jolteon quickly charged forward at abra, only to be met with an icy fist that took it down

"Dang, you could give AJ a run for his money" said the trainer as he recalled his pokemon

"Who?" asked Ash

"AJ, he's a savage trainer who has an unofficial gym just up the way" answered the trainer before he left to go get his pokemon healed

"Thinking about checking this AJ guy out?" asked Brock

"Na, unless he challenges me I'm going to give him a pass" answered Ash

Ash and Brock soon arrived to AJ's gym, but Ash tried to just walk past it. However AJ had seen him and challenged Ash to a battle

"Fine by me" said Ash

"Alright sandshrew this will be our hundredth win" said AJ "then we'll go on and challenge the gyms"

"Abra you up for another battle?" Ash asked his pokemon that he was still having out

Abra nodded and got into a battle stance showing that it was fully awake

"I think abra is close to evolving" thought Ash "That's great because his amazing powers will get even stronger"

"Alright sandshrew use Rollout!" called AJ

"Abra teleport and use Ice Punch" countered Ash

Abra smoothly avoided getting hit and rammed its icy fist into sandshrew and froze it in place

"Sandshrew no!" cried AJ in horror as his prized pokemon was frozen in place and was a sitting duck for abra's psyshock that fainted it

This allowed abra to evolve into kadabra, but Ash noticed that it didn't have the spoon that kadabras normally have

"Hey Brock do you have any idea why kadabra doesn't have the spoon its meant to have?" asked Ash

"From what I've read it sometimes happens, it just means that your kadabra's psychic powers are going to be greatly hindered until you get him a spoon, or he manages to make one himself" answered Brock

"Oh well it's a good thing he has non psychic attacks he can use" said Ash

"Uhh I'm still here" complained AJ

"Oh sorry" apologized Ash "We'll be on our way, sorry I wasn't your hundredth win"

"It's fine" said AJ as he headed inside his gym

Ash scanned his newly evolved kadabra and saw that he had learned Confusion, Recover, Psybeam and Psyco Cut

"Those are some good new moves" noted Ash "but we can improve upon them"

"Well back on the road we go then huh" said Brock

"Yep" agreed Ash "So kadabra want to stay out or go back into your pokeball?"

Kadabra decided to go back into its pokeball as it was rather tired after its evolution

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch, Crunch

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Iron Tail, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Cut, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch, Electric Terrain

Feebas* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Water Pulse (learning)

Butterfree (M)- String Shot, Electro Web, Harden, Tackle, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam, Bug Bite, Whirlwind (learning)

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Twister, Steel Wing, Whirlwind (learning), Locked: Brave Bird, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack, Heat Wave

Kadabra (M)- Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Flash, Psyshock (weak), Confusion, Psycho Cut, Recover, Psybeam

Brock-

Rockruff (M)- Bite, Tackle, Rock Throw, Leer, Sand Attack, Order Sleuth, Locked: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch

Onix (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Slam, Dig, Harden, Smack Down, Dragon Breath

Ryhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Rock Blast, Protect


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chosen One of Ideals**

 **Chapter 7**

We find Ash training his pokemon hard so that they'll learn new moves and improve their stats in a large clearing

"Alright keep it up you guys" encouraged Ash

"Wow, your pokemon work so hard" noted Brock

"Thanks Brock, but we've got a long way to go till the next gym and I want to be as prepared as possible" replied Ash

"Hey Ash I have to ask, what'll happen when you catch another pokemon?" asked Brock

"Prof. Oak told me I can carry as many pokemon as I want with me, I just can't use more than six to battle" answered Ash "So when I catch my next pokemon the pokeball wont lock"

"I've heard about certain trainers going with that kind of plan, but how many are you able to handle at once?" asked Brock

"We'll see when I get to that point" replied Ash "but for now I'm going to give all of my pokemon as much attention as I can possibly give them"

"Well lets not overwhelm ourselves to fast" advised Brock

"Right" agreed Ash with a chuckle

After an hour of training Ash called for a break and then told his pokemon what to work on next. Brock in the meantime was looking over the map to plot out their course

"Hey Brock I think Pokemon Tech is around here" said Ash as he looked over Brock's shoulder

"True, but from what I've heard it's been recently closed so they can do some major upgrades to the equipment and curriculum provided" answered Brock

"Well I wasn't really interested in going there, I just was wondering if we were nearby so I have an idea where we are" said Ash

"I don't blame you, the things they taught were getting more and more outdated by the year" agreed Brock

"Well I'm going to spend a few days training before we move on, so long as our supplies hold out" said Ash

"I'm sure that if we ran low our pokemon could find food for us" assured Brock

"I'm sure they could" agreed Ash

Ash spent four days training his pokemon and many of them learned new moves and gained greater strength and control with their older moves. In fact during all the training feebas evolved into milotic and learned even more moves

After Ash was happy with the progress his pokemon had made so far set out to continue his journey. A few days latter Ash and Brock stumbled upon a secrete health spa that was guarded by a bulbasaur that was abandoned by its former trainer. Ash and Brock stayed for a week to help the pokemon that were staying there get better, with both learning how to make herbal remedies and what berries were best for certain types of pokemon

Over the week Ash managed to gain bulbasaur's trust and added him as a teammate and found that bublasaur's former trainer must have been an idiot as bublasaur has a very wide move pool already

Shortly after gaining bulbasaur as a teammate Ash and Brock found another trainer berate his charmander for being weak and tried to hit it, only to be stopped by Ash grabbing him in a powerful psychic hold that locked him in place. Brock called Officer Jenny and both him and Ash found that this poor excuse of a trainer was known as Damian and was incredibly abusive to his pokemon and often just left the ones he deemed weak behind to fend for themselves after beating them within an inch of their lives

Ash asked Officer Jenny if he could take in all of Damian's pokemon so that they could recover and learn that not all trainers are like the piece of scum that Damian was. Officer Jenny agreed and transferred all of Damian's pokemon to Ash

Ash then let out all of Damian's former pokemon and tended to their wounds and assured them that he was nothing like Damian, and neither was Brock for that matter. The pokemon were very hesitant at first, but once Officer Jenny was gone Ash let zekrom out to show them that he was a very good hearted person that they could trust. The appearance of zekrom sealed the deal for the pokemon who were glad to be with a trainer who would take the upmost care of them

 **Listings**

 ***Means Shiny***

Ash-

Zekrom- Thunderbolt, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rage, Fusion Bolt, Psychic, Zen Headbutt, Dragon Claw, Imprison, Ancient Power, Dragon Breath, Slash, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Thunder Punch, Crunch, Protect

Pikachu (M) Thunderbolt, Thundershock, Double Team, Rain Dance, Thunderwave, Dig, Spark, Quick Attack, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, Confusion, Iron Tail, Electric Terrain, Psycho Cut, Locked: Volt Tackle, Counter, Psychic, Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Psycho Boost, Wish, Thunder Punch

Milotic* (F) Tackle, Flail, Swift, Whirlpool, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Coil, Icy Wind, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Twister

Butterfree (M)- String Shot, Electro Web, Harden, Tackle, Gust, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Confusion, Psybeam, Bug Bite, Whirlwind, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind

Pidgeotto (F)- Gust, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Tackle, Defog, Ominous Wind, Heat Wave, Twister, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, Locked: Brave Bird, Reflect, Bide, Sky Attack

Kadabra (M)- Teleport, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Flash, Psyshock, Confusion, Psybeam, Recover

Bulbasaur (M)- Tackle, Whirlwind, Vine Whip, Take Down, Leach Seed, Sweet Scent, Poison Powder, Sludge, Hidden Power- Rock, Razor Leaf, Ingrain

Charmander (M)- Ember, Flamethrower, Scratch, Metal Claw, Leer, Hone Claws, Fire Spin, Bite, Fire Fang

Magikarp (M)- Flail, Splash

Geodude (M)- Rock Polish, Rock Slide, Magnitude, Defense Curl, Rollout, Thunder Punch, Mud Slap

Nidorino (M)- Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Poison Sting, Double Kick, Smart Strike, Shock Wave

Eevee (M)- Tackle, Swift, Bite, Quick Attack, Dig, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Helping Hand, Heal Bell, Synchronoise, Yawn, Detect

Dratini (F)- Wrap, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath (learning), Shock Wave, Extreme Speed, Ice Beam

Brock-

Rockruff (M)- Bite, Tackle, Rock Throw, Leer, Sand Attack, Order Sleuth, Dig, Locked: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang

Geodude (M)- Rock Throw, Rollout, Defense Curl, Fire Punch, Brick Break, Smack Down, Magnitude, Dig

Onix (M)- Tackle, Rock Throw, Slam, Dig, Harden, Smack Down, Dragon Breath, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb

Ryhorn (M)- Horn Attack, Leer, Rock Blast, Protect, Thunderbolt, Icy Wind


	8. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
